Secrets and Lies
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Vampire Feed Sam/Vampire Master Dean. V. John/ V. Bobby. Sam has a lover that his father won't approve of, and they do their best to hide it from him. They are soon forced to meet Bobby to save John from the Demon whose taken him and reveal themselves. Will they get there in time? BDSM, Master/Slave, Kinky, explicit sex scenes and content. Angst.
1. Secrets and Lies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is John's son with a big secret and an even more risqué love life. One his father would definitely not approve of. Can he keep it a secret from him for long or will John find out about it too soon? Dean is a Vampire and he and Sam are Master/Blood Slave…among other things. Surely John will understand once he finds out about him, right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam picked up the phone and smiled through the phone to the man at the other end.

"Yes, you can come in, he's gone." He said and hung up. He quickly undressed and lay on his back, legs spread in invitation, already hard at the thought of his visitor. The door opened with a quiet click and then he smiled up into green eyes. "I missed you, Master."

"My Sammy." His Master said and undressed, then crawled up to cover him, buckling his collar on him again then thrusting both fangs and his cock into his vampire Mate and lover, Blood Feed and Slave, too. His slave to the others' knowledge but they both knew that was a lie.

Dean may have turned Sam into his lover and Feed to gain information on the hunters but he'd done more than that. He'd made him his Mate and he knew the others might harm Sam if they knew that. Use him against him.

Not to mention the human's father, the Hunter. He'd kill him if he knew Sam was with someone this way, that he'd been turned like this, let alone that he was gay and his Vampire Mate. Dean had to shake his head in amazement at how similar human and vamp thinking was about this issue.

"Love you, love you!" Sam moaned as he was drank and fucked at the same time, Dean hitting something so deep inside him he had to scream in pleasure and moan. "Master! Dean! Please…." He begged.

"Not yet, Pet, no cumming yet…we have all night, and I have to talk to you." Dean said softly and came into him and then withdrew, leaving Sam feeling even more frustrated than he'd already felt having to stay away from his Master all these months, only seeing each other when Dad left him alone for the day or week. His Dad been staying gone more lately so they'd had more time together but then he'd left him with Bobby sometimes and even then he had to sneak to town to meet Dean for little meetings at the motel there, only for an hour or two, never longer. All had left him feeling lonely and frustrated. "When he passes, we'll be together, no sooner. I promised I would keep him safe, remember?"

"So he's being watched, protected?" Sam said, not wanting his Dad dead but hating having to be apart from his lover, and knowing if he ran off with him, he would only be leading his Dad to Dean so he could kill him for this. He loved Dean. He trusted and obeyed him implicitly, adored him as his loyal slave and lover, was his Blood Feed. And Dean felt the same about him so he followed Sam and waited for a chance to be with him again. It was hard on them both this way but it was the way it had to be for now.

"Yes, per our agreement." Dean said caressing his thigh as Sam lay still for his touch. "Tell me what's going on."

"They are coming to you, your Nest has been found again, Master. You must move or they will find you." Sam said sadly, not wanting anyone to die, especially Dean or his Dad. "They are two days away from you. You should go, Master…I wish you could stay longer…" Sam said and hung his head.

"I can pleasure us first. I have time, don't worry, Pet." Dean said then put him on all fours. "Remember the rules: no cumming yet."

"No, Master, no cumming." Sam said and lay his head down, his ass up for his Master's pleasure.

Dean lubed them up and fingered him open, he too had hoped for more time with the man but the news that they were close to his Nest called him to cut it short. "Mine…" He said possessively as he worked his cock into him now. "My love."

"My love." Sam echoed as he arched in pleasure and love at his Master and Mate's touch and thrusts, and all too soon his Master filled him with his cum again, then stroked him until he felt ready to explode from the pleasure of it all and only came when Dean said. "Cum, Pet, cum for me!" Then came again in him as Sam tightened on him and milked his cock one last time. Then sighed unhappily as his Master left the bed and began to dress. "Come back after you move again, okay?" He begged.

"Always, Sammy. I'm never far from you and would never leave you alone for long. Remember, even if you don't see me, I'm usually there." Dean said softly and kissed him goodbye. Regret in his eyes as well.

"The demon?" Sam said, always afraid he'd find Dean. He'd taken his Mom, burned her in his nursery, his Dad had said so. Then his big brother, murdered by wolves last year, and now the demon was trying to get him even harder now, for some reason. And if he found out about Dean, he might try to kill him, too, to get to Sam again! And being at Bobby's may be safer but it kept Dean away and Sam hated that so damn much.

The wolves had killed Adam by ripping him apart as he tried to keep them from Sam and his hazel eyes had stayed on Sam as he died and Sam ran as he was told to. His Dad had tried to stop them but failed, too. Now it was just them and Bobby…and, in secret, Dean.

And, even at sixteen, Sam knew that may not be enough.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He sighed unhappily as he recalled how this all had begun.

A hunt. His Dad had been taken by a Nest, and Sam and Bobby had crept in to save him. Bobby had been captured and Sam had agreed to go with the Vamp Master in return for them being safe from all harm and turning. He'd went with him then.

That had been Dean, and Dean had fed him a few drops of blood, not enough to turn him but enough to make him dizzy and addicted. Then he'd fucked him and he'd become his Feed, then some time later, more sex and soon Dean let him go, kissing him tenderly.

Then explained what he was now. His Submissive, his Blood slave, his Pet essentially, his very human Pet. But also his Mate and lover. Dean was his Master. A few more drops of blood had cemented it and he'd closed his eyes as he swooned, the blood taking him over for a few minutes, but left him craving more of it, more of his Master's touch and voice. All called to him and demanded his obedience. And he gave himself over to it and obeyed it immediately. "I will serve you, Master." Sam had said and Dean had held him possessively. "But I have a request."

"Name it." Dean had said indulgently.

Sam had made his demands, or conditions of surrender, as he thought of them fondly. His surrender was inevitable, well under way actually, but he still had to try. He was Dean's, they both already knew that, this was just a formality.

"Yes, I'll do that." Dean had agreed to all he asked and then laid him down, undressing him again and himself then fucked him hard, leaving him spent and languid in the hay below them. Playfully picking some out of Sam's thick bangs, he kissed him softly. "For you, Sam, I'd do anything. They see you as my slave and feed, but you are more than that."

"What am I then?" Sam asked and Dean smiled.

"Mine." Dean said with a serious light in his eyes, a possessive tone in his voice. "My Mate. I'll make time for us, I promise. When he's not around. I'll follow you, I promise."

"I love you." Sam said and sighed as his lover left their bed of hay again, tossing him a cloth. Sam quickly wiped off and dressed while waiting to hear the response.

"I love you, too, Sammy. I'll keep you safe." Dean vowed then tugged him along, tying him to a pole and tearing his shirt down the back. "I'm sorry, baby, but he can't know we mated so I have to look like I tortured you, this will hurt but I don't have any choice here…I'm sorry."

"I understand. Hurt me so they don't know the truth." Sam said. "Do you mean you'll stay with me, you meant that, right?" He eyed him nervously as he secured the ropes better. It was better Dad thought he was tortured than fucked and claimed by the vampire Master, he'd kill him if Dad knew that. "I'm ready."

"I love you." Dean said sadly then picked up the whip with the metal on the ends, swearing to only do what he had to and no more. The whip tore at Sam's back several times, leaving welts and cutting the skin deep so it bled, and he screamed in agony but Dean still did enough to make it look convincing before stopping. Then moved to check on Sam before he fled with the Nest. "You okay? Don't hate me…?" He had to know.

"No, in pain though, don't hate you. Love you." Sam said and cried still, both from the pain and watching his lover leave him this way. "I'm going to miss you, Dean."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Dean told him and soon was gone, his vamps with him. John had come upon his son after and was furious but didn't see anything but Sam being hurt, nothing else. He and Bobby had taken him to Bobby's house for a couple weeks to heal but then had fled with Sam again, running toward the demon; Sam hiding in rooms again.

Dean finding him soon after and making love to him, crying over the scars now littering Sam's back, ones he never could lose now. "I'm so sorry." Dean told him as he stroked them.

"Don't be, I like them. They remind me of you and your love for me." Sam reassured him, and meant it. They were visible signs his Master loved him, that he'd only done it to protect their secret love and him. "Make love to me, okay? Let me feed and serve you, Master?" Sam had whispered.

And Dean had…until he sensed his Mate's father nearby, which was when he'd left and was gone again, leaving Sam feeling lonely and lost without him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

John approached the door and called Sam on the phone.

"Hello?" Sam said and John heard the shower in the background. Sam showered before bed, he must be going to bed early. John thought.

"It's me, let me in." John said and grinned.

"Password?" Sam said. They changed it daily and only they knew it.

"Excelsior." John said and heard the latch unlock, and Sam let him in, the towel covering his lower body.

"I did the research, Dad. It's over there and the sites are up for you to look through for yourself, I hacked into them easily but don't click out of them, I don't know if I could do it again that fast. I'm bushed, so I'm going to shower and sleep now. Unless we have to leave again?" Sam asked and John shook his head.

"Nah, we're safe for now, he's gone again. We'll go in the morning. Save me some hot water, son, I need it, too. That early bed thing sounds good." John said then smiled. "I brought supper. Your salad and chicken sandwich is in that bag."

"Good, I'm starving." Sam said and peeked inside, it smelled delicious.

"Happy Birthday, Sam. Happy seventeenth, Son." John said and held out a box. Sam opened the newspaper taped around it and opened it. It was a cross of silver on a long chain. A tiny vial slid into the upward bar of it, and he saw it was holy water. "It's blessed, too. Three priests, I had to be sure."

"Thanks, Dad." Sam said and sat it down. Hugging his father gratefully. "I love it, thank you."

"No problem, now go shower, I'm filthy here." John teased him and Sam went to shower then. "I got the Wendigo, it's gone."

"Good." Sam said then asked. "How'd the other hunt go?" He asked, having to be sure Dean was safe. But not to be too obvious about it. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No, they were gone, the place was empty. We just have just missed them." John said in annoyance. He couldn't catch this Nest to save his damn life, they kept getting away.

Sam knew Dean's Nest didn't feed from people, just animals. Him being turned had been an emergency thing to be sure they could stay ahead of the hunters, nothing more. They hadn't drank human blood for years, well, Dean drank Sam's but that was it. Mostly animal blood. But even then, Sam knew Dad wouldn't see it that way. A vamp was a vamp, despite what he drank. No vamp was a good vamp, Dad always said. Which was why he was after them, no humans had been killed, but he was tracking the animal mutations, and getting closer to finding and killing his Vampire Master every day.

"You'll get them." Sam said with faked confidence. Then went to finish washing his Master's fluids from his ass and groin, and cried, knowing there was no way this could end well.

Or it could if he could figure out a way for himself.

He'd find a way, he just hadn't found it yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Sam finds himself facing school and hoping the Demon doesn't find him. John goes missing and the demon is behind it.


	2. Burning and Grief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is going to school again, and soon attends college when the demon comes to visit. Will Dean be able to keep him from the demon's clutches? And will Sam recover if the demon destroys his only chance he's ever had at a fairly normal life?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam was at Bobby's and going to school again. It had been two years since the Nest.

Two years since he was claimed and loved by Dean there at his Nest that day.

And now Dad was out hunting Dean again.

Sam was hiding them here outside of town, under an old compound there, some cult had long abandoned it and it hid them quite well. Sam peeked out the window again, eyes looking around.

"I'm Jill." The girl said shyly. Sam jumped slightly, he hadn't been paying attention and hadn't heard her approaching him. He glanced up at her and groaned, she was flirting with him, and Dean was watching him…crap!

"Sam." Sam said and shook her hand. He noticed her hopeful smile and sighed, adding. "I'm gay, sorry."

"Oh." She said and smiled. "We can be friends anyway."

If the jealous look on Dean's face, as he sat hiding in the top of the big oak tree outside, was any sign, they most definitely weren't going to be able to be friends at all. Sam thought to himself then sighed and nodded to his Master's glittering green eyes. "Sure." He said and resigned himself to avoiding her for the rest of his time here at Bobby's.

It would not do to piss off Dean but to reject her totally would make his father and Bobby suspicious. He'd explain this later to his Master when they met in the shed by the football field behind the school. He hoped Dean would understand and get why he was doing this.

He was 19 now, almost graduating. Wanting to go off to college, and he'd already taken the scholarship. Neither Dean nor his father were happy with his decision but at least Dean was listening to reason, saying he'd move the Nest near him to stay close to him; he'd just have to warn him when his Dad was near. Sam agreed he would, and the Nest had agreed it would be nice to have a stable place to live by then. They were killing less animals now, feeding less and it was paying off. There hadn't been a cattle mutation near them for months, they'd gotten smart and stopped it. Now his Dad couldn't track them and Dean could see him more. Not to mention that the Nest knew they were Mated now and had accepted it fully, was happy for them even.

And no one had to die to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No!" Dean told him and pinned him to floor at the same time, removing his pants with ease, Sam lifting his hips to help ease them down better.

"But if Dad sees me with a girl, even as a friend, or Bobby does and tells him, he'll be less suspicious about you being around…" Sam reasoned. "Just friendship, I promise!"

"Define 'friendship'." Dean said as he bit him and drank, thrusting in and fucking him at the same time, and Sam cried out in pleasure, body arching and mindless under his lover's influence and control at the same time. "Mine!" He growled possessively.

Then later Sam explained as they lay cuddling that it meant just talking, eating lunch together, nothing intimate or holding hands; he'd told her he was gay and she wouldn't push it. "Please, Master? I don't want to provoke them to hunt anyone, and if they knew I was gay, and with you, they'd never let up until they found you and killed you for it." Sam begged. "I love you and I love my Dad, I can't lose either of you, please, Master?"

"Okay." Dean gave in and sighed, kissing Sam softly and thrusting into him again. Drinking him deeply again, the blood regenerating instantly, the way a Feed's blood did for its Master. And when they were done, and spent, after an hour, he nodded. "I'll still be watching you, but…she can be your friend…just nothing else or I'll kill her."

"Nothing else, I promise." Sam said then smiled as he was pulled close again to cuddle.

"Fine. But we meet here again tomorrow, same time." Dean demanded and Sam nodded. "You let me in your window tonight again, too."

He'd been sneaking in to cuddle with Sam as he slept every night now and found it a wonderful feeling. But knew he'd need him to stay with him forever eventually. Sam was ageless now, had been since he'd been turned into his feed, the blood had changed him at a cellular level and halted it. Sam would forever be sixteen and it was irreversible. But a Mate's place was with their Mate, a Feed and Slave's place with their Master, and someday he would be, it was the way it worked. But with Sam it had to done carefully and only when his Dad was either dead, but not by Dean's fault or hand, that would be break Sam's heart and was therefore forbidden, or turned, something they'd been discussing they could do if a hunt went bad on him…so Sam wouldn't have to lose his Dad, Dean was willing to do this for Sam but only if the time came that he had to.

Sam would forever be a teenager. Sixteen had been a man when Dean had been that age, so he thought it was good age, but Sam was saddened by the fact that he would never grow up completely now. He was getting more accepting of his fate though, thanks to Dean's love and attention he was able to lavish on him now. And Sam was getting happier about his life with him, looking forward to being by his side for Eternity, or as close as he could get to it, one way or another. He, too, wanted to have a life with Dean in the future, too, and was sure they'd find a way to get it done for them…in a way that didn't include killing his Dad or Bobby to do it. Sam was adamant about that and Dean agreed there were other ways to achieve it. He wasn't worried though, they had Eternity together to figure it out. Plenty of time to see how to have Sam the way he needed him to be…by his side forever finally.

Sixteen was not a bad age to be stuck at. Dean had agreed. He had been twenty-five when he had died nearly 700 years ago, turned in a battle with some vamps, enslaved sexually to them for a while but he'd managed to lock the doors of the home they'd stolen when they'd gotten careless and left him unbound, thinking he was tamed and with them fully finally, and Dean hadn't wasted the opportunity to exact his revenge and betrayal on them after that. He ended up stepping over the corpses of the former owners, all bled dry and beginning to smell. He'd then burned the place down around them and fled into the night, relieved to be free.

Sam had been the first being he'd loved in all that time. And he was hiding something from Sam; something big.

It wasn't just John hunting the demon, it was Dean, too. Besides protecting Sam, that was all he did anymore. Tracking it and following it sometimes, pretending to be a 'contact' for John to tell him where it was if he found it sometimes; together they were hunting it.

Wanting to find and _kill_ it before it got Sam.

That was _not_ allowed.

Sam was his, and no demon got him!

Dean wasn't human, so he didn't think like one all the time. But he knew one thing.

You protected those you loved. And intended to do just that for Sam, his one and only Mate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later, John went missing. Sam's graduation had come and gone, and college was coming up. Bobby was looking for him, and reassured him that John was still in touch, just pissed he was leaving for school. Not talking to him for a while, trying to punish him for his decision and thinking if he stayed gone long enough that Sam would see the error of his ways and come back with his tail between his legs, ready to be the Hunter he wanted Sam to be. Sam had argued that just because he wanted to go to college and have some 'normal' didn't make him any less of a Hunter! There was nothing wrong with needing that! His Dad was being unreasonable, it was unfair of him to dictate how Sam had to live his life…he was a grown man after all! But then again, the 'don't come back if you go out that damn door!' was an echoing reminder of how much his Dad really did love him…and that wasn't very much.

And it had broken his heart in half to have to walk out that door and leave the only family he had left behind. That and to know they didn't want him around now, didn't love him anymore just because he had to go off on his own and have his own life finally!

But Dean did. Dean would keep loving him. Seeing as he had insisted on going wherever Sam went. So he'd moved the Nest first. Then Sam moved into an apartment off campus, rooming with some guys there; gay like him and hiding it. But they respected him when he said he had a lover and they could meet him later that week. Dean had met them then and they'd agreed he was a great catch, so sexy! Sam was one lucky guy.

That established, he began to take his classes and try to have as much of a normal life as he could manage…what with being a Vampire Feed and Slave at the beck and call of a very possessive and horny Master like Dean. And between classes, and studying, and fucking and feedings, he was keeping busy.

And forgot about the demon, assuming the thing hadn't known how to find him now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Several months later)

The demon entered the room, eyes glowing gold.

Sam lived here, so did some others. He could scent him there already, and them.

It was warded but not very well, he thought in amusement. Good try though…he chuckled as he broke them easily.

"Is Sam here?" He asked a pale blond coming out of the shower.

"No, he's out with his boyfriend." The man said and the demon pretended to think. Inwardly he was seething.

"Okay. I'm a friend of the family, and just got to town. I just wanted to drop by and say hi." The demon said smiling falsely. "Don't tell him about me, I want it to be a surprise…"

"No problem, he'll be back later." The man said and the demon nodded, leaving and shutting the door behind him, rather than slamming it the way he wanted to.

Sam was here somewhere, his boyfriend with him. That _vampire_.

He would find him later.

Then vanished from sight as he pulled away from the curb, taking the car with him as he teleported to his hide-out.

He growled as he sensed familiar senses reaching for him, two of them, the human father and the vampire lover, and ran, hoping they didn't find him again. Now was not the time for find him, he hadn't claimed the boy yet! And Sam would be his general, serve him in his war with God and this world, free Hell for him someday.

But not yet.

He had to get him to serve him first.

Xxxxxxxx

(A year later)

Sam stared in horror as he watched his roommate burn on the ceiling, and saw Dean fighting to get to him. The others had fled at the sight of Blaine burning and Sam had stayed and stared. Another dead, like Mom, burning on a ceiling. Dad had wrote it in the journal he kept, described her death completely. It was the same as now.

Sam shouted in fury as Dean pulled him out, Sam clutching his computer bag to him desperately. He'd just walked in the door with it when he'd seen him on the ceiling, then watched as he exploded in blue flames that covered it. The others had burst in with him but ran for help. He'd stayed and looked for a fire extinguisher but it was missing, they all were! He knew why. The demon had taken them. And left his best friend to burn on his ceiling.

And later that night, as Dean held him close at the Nest, while the other vamps guarded him and Dean, he sobbed against his shoulder, and Dean rocked him. "Sam, you're safe…I'm here…he won't get you, baby."

"Blaine…" Sam said and sighed. "I know you didn't like him being my friend, let alone my best one, and I know you were jealous and worried we'd have sex. You always accused us of it but it wasn't true…I only wanted you, always will! He was a good guy and he didn't deserve to die that way…he was my best friend, don't you get that!" Sam said and pushed until he let him go to lay a bit away from him." Sam shook his head. "I get that as a vampire you don't get some emotions, but friendship is important. It's no different for me to be his friend than it was for me to be friends with Jill in high school. I would never have slept with them, never! And you miss friends and mourn them, like I do Blaine. Humans do. I do. You have to try to understand that."

"I will try. I see I was wrong to suspect you two and I was jealous. I will let you mourn, Pet, and miss your friend. I won't stand in your way of it." Dean said and Sam looked at him with something akin to pity.

"You don't get friendship, do you?" Sam said sadly. "You don't care if he's dead, or why, but only that I'm hurt by it and that you want me to feel better." He shook his head and sighed, resigning himself to this. "You only get love because of how you feel for me, but not friendship, because you have no friends."

"Of course." Dean said and kissed him gently, Sam moving close to him again, giving up on making him understand what he was feeling finally. He never could, he was a vampire. Vampires didn't get this stuff, he should have known better than to hope he could. Dean scented Sam's pain and sighed. "I'm not human, Sam. And these are human concepts. I don't get all the human concepts but I get that you need this, and I'll try to understand and listen to you more. Love is…well, not just a human thing, so I get _that_. But, we vamps don't get friends, we get Nest members we care about, that's all we get." Dean said this and held him close. "I'd be more human for you if I could, if only to understand what you are feeling better right now, but I can't. Please don't pull away or leave because of it, please!"

Dean couldn't be without him, he knew that much.

He didn't get all of what Sam had said but he got the important stuff.

Like he loved Sam and Sam was his, and he was hurting.

Like the demon was after Sam, trying to make him go dark and run to him, something Dean would never allow. Sam had a Master and it wasn't that bastard! Dean was his Master and if that demon even tried to claim him from him, he'd rip him to shreds.

"It's okay, Master, I won't leave you." Sam said sadly and snuggled closer, exhausted by his sobs. "Just stay with me, love me."

"I will, Sam. I always will." Dean promised and let him sleep against him now, keeping his senses peeled for dangers now. He didn't sense anything but wasn't taking any chances.

He would be more vigilant now that the demon had done this, went after Sam that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon growled and watched. Seeing that the compound secured against him and keeping him out. The Master monitoring it way too closely for him to go after his servant yet.

Dean wasn't going to let him go easy. Azazel thought and began to plan.

He may be his Master but he would take Sam for himself, make him dark first, then use him to serve his Will for Hell and the Earth here.

But he had to get rid of that vampire first.

And began to plan just how he was going to achieve that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John walked through the place, the EMF going nuts.

The demon was last sensed here, and the omens were right.

John fell to the floor and didn't get a chance to do or say anything as he crumpled to the floor, the pipe knocking him out instantly.

The demon smiled as he hauled the man over his shoulder easily and went to lay a trap.

And he had the bait for it.

Now he just had to count on Sam to convince his Master to help him rescue his father from him.

He knew the only way to lure Dean out was to lure Sam out, and for that work, he needed someone else he loved in trouble. Bobby was too well warded, and not loved enough, or he didn't think so. But John was and he would bring Sam right to him.

He would then kill Dean and take Sam from him forever, turning him demonic if he had to but he would open that gate for him, or he'd make him do it.

Either way, John and Dean wouldn't be in his way of claiming Sam anymore; and he whistled cheerfully as he smiled and considered that a very good thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Sam and Dean must go to Bobby to get help saving John and tell the truth about their relationship. Then they must face a choice to save him. Will they turn him or let him die in peace?


	3. Reforging New Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **John has been taken by the demon to lure Sam in, and Sam is forced to go to Bobby for help, and that includes letting him know the truth and meet Dean. Something he doesn't take well. Then when they get to John, they find him hurt and now they must find a way to save him. Will he understand if Dean turns him or will it break him if Sam can talk his lover into it? And not only is he dying, but Azazel has taken a deeper interest in Sam finally, and the thing between him and Sam is Dean, who he finds out is harder to remove from Sam's side than he thought he'd be.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam, No!" Bobby growled and Sam stayed where he was. Between him and Dean, a phone clutched tightly in his hand. "Do you have any idea what he is?!"

"I am very well aware of what he is, I have for years now." Sam admitted but didn't move. "He's good and he loves me, I love him. I get you don't trust him but I need you to hear this voice mail and help me here." He said and thrust it to him. "It's Dad, the demon has him, please just listen to it!"

Bobby kept the gun leveled on them but reluctantly listened, keeping his eyes on them both the whole time, then handed it back to Sam.

"So…he wants the Colt." Bobby said lowering the gun. "Don't think I trust you, vampire…but Sam's right he needs help." He sighed. "You've been protecting him from it this whole time, haven't you, Dean? Sam I mean."

"Yes, and his Dad, Sam asked me to. But he got sneaky and lured him into this old building and took off with him before I could get to him. I read his thoughts. The phone message only supports my suspicions." Dean admitted and stayed back with Sam, far away from Bobby. "For the record, I was for just rushing in, but Sam insisted we come to you and tell the truth, he said it was trap. I still think I should just deal with this bastard on my own." He said and growled possessively as he saw an older brunette woman, a younger blonde woman, a tall dark-haired man that felt off, like power and flame, the Pheonix, he knew him, they'd met before and he'd left him and his Nest alone when he'd found out they were good vampires, a dark haired woman with reddish-brown eyes and red lips, who waved, she had been with Dante when Dean had met him and knew him, too, and a young man with a mullet come in the door beside them. Then he backed off and dragged Sam protectively with him. Then Bobby motioned for the phone and let the others listen as well.

"He has John and I'm betting he wants Dean, that's the vampire there. He's with Sam somehow, been protecting him like John does. If he can take John and Dean out of the picture, he can get Sam, or so he thinks. I don't know why yet but he sees them as in his way." Bobby explained. "Spill, Sam, the truth or we won't help you at all."

Sam sighed and let Dean sit in a chair before kneeling between his legs and resting against him, the way a Submissive does, his usual spot. Bobby frowned at the sight. "It all began when I was sixteen…"Sam began and told him everything, all of it and left nothing out, well, all but him spying on them and reporting it to Dean, and him turning him at the nest. He said he was claimed as his Mate instead and left out the sneaky bits. A bit of a lie but he didn't want them coming after them once this was over for it. "So he's my Master, I'm his blood feed and slave, and his lover and Mate, and Azazel wants to kill him and claim me once he gets rid of Dean. I suspect he has a plan for me beyond that but I'm not sure what yet." He sighed again. "What do we do? He may kill Dad soon…" The others seemed pissed but listened and saw that they protesting it wouldn't change their relationship now…so they gave up on that. They just thought Dean could have waited…sixteen forever…that was going to suck. At least he was good, they agreed, and took care of Sam and John, so maybe he wasn't so bad. He was worth hearing out here and a good ally if they could get John not to kill him as soon as he found out about their Mating.

John was going to go nuclear when he found out, and they hoped to avoid that at all costs…especially since he seemed like the perfect protector for the boy. So hard to kill, boy, was Azazel in for a surprise if he tried. Even Dante got a chuckle out of that one.

"He may possess him instead, Sam. It's quicker and more effective than tying him up." Bobby said and then thought. "Dean isn't wrong, he's the perfect one to spring the trap on himself."

"No, he'll kill him!" Sam said and Dean ruffled his hair, soothing him, telling him to be quiet and he might hear a good plan, if he waited for the rest of what Bobby had to say. Sam reluctantly obeyed him and nodded. "Yes, Master. I'll listen."

Bobby was amazed at how well Sam responded to his Master and resolved to keep him with him, despite the fact that he was sure John was not going to take it well at all. "I can handle it, your relationship, for now." He reassured him, seeing Sam was thinking of running away from them because he thought they'd disapproved and come after Dean. "You love him, Dean, I see that, and so do they. But you should keep hiding it from John for now, until we can explain it to him better later."

"We intend to but first Sam needs him back." Dean said. "The hunter would hate me, I know that. But Sam loves him and I promised to protect them both, and would never hurt Sam by harming anyone he loved that way…so I'll abide the secrecy. But first, we need to save him. My plan is valid, so what else can we do?"

"Do you drink from humans? Harm them?" Bobby had to know.

"No, I stay away from them, hide, and the only human I drink from is Sam. He's my feed and all I need in the way of blood, human at least. I sip from animals but don't kill them, my Nest, too." Dean said.

"Where are they?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head, not saying a word.

"Look, he'll go after them, Dean, to lure you out if he has to." Bobby insisted. "They can stay here, hide until we get him. If they are good like you say, it won't be a problem with me. You can hide again later, I promise. I'm trying to save you all here, idjit, trust me."

"I'll…I can't tell you where we are but…I'll bring them here myself." Dean compromised. "There are seventeen of us, counting me."

"Bring them, I'll let you in." Bobby said then sighed as Dean took Sam's hand. "Sam can stay here…"

"No, he doesn't leave my sight." Dean insisted and Bobby gave in, Dean was being protective of Sam and he couldn't fault him on it. He was in danger here and Dean was worried, and vamps got overprotective when their Nest was threatened and Sam was clearly considered part of his Nest.

"Fine, take the truck and his car, it should hold them." He said and tossed the keys to Sam, who nodded and stood only when his Master pulled him up with him.

"We'll be back soon." Sam promised then hugged him. "Thank you for supporting me here, I've hated hiding this! But I love you and him and it's not fair to have to hide it from you or Dad. I hate it, I'm not ashamed of being with him this way, I'm not! I've never been happier than when I got with him, and I can't see a life worth living without him in it, Bobby. I won't let Dad take this away from me, I'd leave him first, as much as I hate the thought of doing that to him. If I'm forced to choose between Dean and Dad, I will choose Dean every time. I know that sound horrible but…it's how I feel."

"I know, son, we'll tell him later if we can or should but for now, get the others to safety so we can come up with a game plan here, the deadline is coming up quick." Bobby said and they left. The deadline was tomorrow night and Sam had to give himself to the demon or he'd kill John and he'd demanded the Colt, too. He knew Dean would follow Sam and then he'd get Dean, too. Bobby wanted to avoid that at all costs.

Xxxxxxxx

The Nest members stood huddled tightly together on the porch, the far end of it, and eyed them all fearfully, furtively searching for escape already. That and looking for weapons they may be hiding to kill them with. Eying Dorian, Dante, and Bobby especially, the most dangerous of the group of hunters and they knew it!

"Look, we're not going to hurt you! I have rooms ready for you and some animal blood from the butcher in the fridge for you to drink. Please come in and we can talk, okay?" Bobby said and they looked to Dean to guidance. Dean reluctantly nodded and they headed in, sitting by him and Sam on the far side of the room, keeping their distance. Bobby groaned and realized there was no trust here and the vampires weren't attacking or showing signs that other vampires tended to around them. Other vamps tried to kill them or attack when their guards were down, these were so terrified of them they looked ready to run or pee themselves if the hunters so much as approached them, their eyes afraid and anxious as they stared at the hunters.

Ellen and Jo handed out mugs with animal blood to them, which they reluctantly took and sniffed a while before daring a taste. They found this as sad and knew they had badly misjudged them.

"We won't let anyone hurt you, even John, Sam's Dad." Bobby reassured them and they looked to Dean again and Dean looked at Bobby with a considering look. "I promise."

"Will you make that a condition, like Sam did? For our friendship. Is that right, Sam? Like you had with the others, a friendship is a bond, right?" Dean asked his human Mate. "I would learn to be friends with these humans, for you, Sam, if they are willing…would that make you happy, Pet?" Dean asked and Sam hugged him close and smiled, nodding shyly and gazing adoringly and gratefully up into his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Bobby keeps his bonds and promises, you can trust him if he says something. So do they, they are my friends and family, you can trust them, please try? I love them…" Sam said softly. Looking up at his Master with pleading in his eyes. "Listen to him, please?"

"Yes, Sam. I will listen. And make a bond with him. He breaks it, he dies. Same goes for them." Dean said but added, as he saw Sam look horrified and scared at thought of his friends being hurt, his very human friends. And some not so human ones, all loved and Dean saw that, too. "He keeps it and I will trust him implicitly and consider him and them members of our Nest and part of our Family now. And my friends, since I've never had any. I would like to try to learn to be a friend, Sam, I really would. For you, Pet."

"I'll keep it." Bobby said and was floored by what Dean had said. He and they would be part of the Nest, therefore protected and accepted like the others were, that and Dean was willing to try being his friend, despite never having been anyone's friend before. It was a lot to adjust to, but he didn't really have much time to since Dean seemed to be considering him again.

"What are your conditions, Bobby?" Dean asked, prepared to bond with him as a friend finally, an ally. Though a hunter, he seemed the trustworthy sort, so he was willing to try to get along with him, for Sam's sake at least. Sam loved this human like his Dad, too, and he would honor that as well. he seemed to trust the others, too, and love them, so he'd honor their conditions, too. Honor the bond they would make with him and his Nest. Or kill them if they betrayed him. But he'd try, simply because it would make Sam happy and he wanted to keep Sam with him and happy for Eternity, so this wasn't too much to ask of him.

"No one, not even John, gets to harm you or your Nest as long as I'm around, we won't harm or betray you here. We'll take care of your Nest if you go into that building and keep them safe here for you, no matter what happens to us." Bobby said. "We'll be honest and talk to you, not threaten or demand anything from you if it can be helped. And will be honored to be considered part of your Nest, Dean."

"I agree to those terms." Dean said and shook his hand. "Friend?"

"Friend." Bobby said and the others all echoed their agreement to it, too. Then they watched and smiled as Dean sat by Sam again, playing lovingly with Sam's hair again, and saw he was almost asleep where he was. "Okay, we need a plan."

And for two hours they talked, all of them, and came up with one that might work.

Dean would go in Sam's place, the way the demon probably expected him to. Ash was close to Sam's size and build, so he would put a black winter mask hat over his head and cover it with a hoodie, hiding his hair and face from his sight until Azazel realized he was duped. They wiped Dean's and Sam's blood on him a little, on the neck and had him smelling similar to Sam finally, if the demon got that far. Bobby and Ellen would follow and get John out while Dean distracted him and then Bobby and them would help him with Azazel.

And they hoped it worked.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It mostly did but then again, most of it went straight to hell quick first.

Dean went in and 'Sam' went with him. Azazel did buy it but then got wise and Ash ran while Dean battled with the demon to give him time to flee to safety. Ash then joined Bobby searching for John and found him in an apartment nearby, unconscious. Meg and her lackeys tried to stop them but got shot with iron for their troubles and hissed as Bobby shot her last lackey with the Colt, leaving her alone and vulnerable. She fled quickly after that.

They got John to the car but then the demon took possession of John then attacked them as they were driving, and used John to taunt them. So Dean punched him and the demon tried to throttle him, but Dean easily pinned him to the seat so Ellen and them could pour the holy water down his throat and hissed as some hit his hand but nodded he was okay when they looked at him worried. The demon smoked out soon after that and then, as they got further down the road, they saw the rig coming at them and held tight to each other as it hit them at full speed.

Ellen was hit by the door and pinned there against it, as it twisted while the car spun in circles and the truck hit it again, flying up into the air each time, and then slammed to the ground, bouncing everyone inside, shaking them up violently in the process.

Bobby struggled through the haze to think straight and see better then looked around to see Dean searching them all for signs of life. All were out but him and Dean. "They are out and badly injured, they need a hospital." Dean said and looked to Bobby. "I can't be here when help gets here."

"No, you can't…shit, here it comes, can you move?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded, pushing out from under Ash and John as quick as he could while trying not to injure them anymore than they already were, very gently trying to get out from under them.

Bobby brought the gun up when the trucker got to the car door where Bobby was and the trucker's black eyes widened when he saw it.

"That bullet's not meant for me." The demon said and smiled, hiding his fear at the resolve in Bobby's angry eyes.

"Tough shit, it will be." Bobby growled at it, "Fuck off or I will use it on you!"

The demon smiled and smoked out then, knowing he meant it.

Then they waited until Dean was gone before calling for help, the trucker lay unconscious outside his car door and he didn't even try to see if he was alive, he was trying too hard to keep his friends alive at that moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor faced Sam, Dean, Bobby, and all the others and gave them the news. Dante, Jo, and Dorian watched on in concern, worried about the ones that had went, hating they'd went along with the idea to stay behind and protect the Nest for them.

Ellen would be fine, she was just medicated to help her feel less pain and to keep her still while the stitches healed better so she could go home the day after tomorrow. Ash was sleeping, Dean had kept him from moving too much and shielded him from most of the damage the car could have done to him as it spun and got wrecked, he'd be released the next morning.

But John was in worse shape.

_Much_ worse.

"He's not going to make it." The doctor said and explained. "He is paralyzed, most of his bones were broken before the accident it seems or during it, we can't tell enough to be sure. He has internal bleeding and the surgery caught most of it…but his spleen is rupturing and it's only a matter of time before he goes. We did all we could but there's nothing else we can do, he'd going to die…and soon."

"How soon?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Tonight, maybe a few hours from now, he doesn't have long." The doctor admitted.

"Does he know?" Bobby asked his heart breaking.

"No, I was going to tell him after I told you. I wanted to give you the option of being there when I told him. Or give you the option of telling him yourselves." The Doctor said sadly.

"We'll tell him." Sam said firmly and shook his hand. "Thanks for trying to help him, I do appreciate it."

"That was a hell of a wreck you were in, I'm surprised you weren't hurt more, Mr. Singer."

"Seatbelts, they saved my life." Bobby said, Dean had but who was being honest here…? Well, _not_ them.

"Room 36 then. He's awake, you should tell him soon and say your goodbyes." The doctor advised and left them.

They hurried to him and sighed as he looked so helpless on the bed. Unable to move and trapped there.

"So…I'm paralyzed, I checked already, all I can move is my head…I tested it already. What else is wrong with me? And who are you, and why are you holding my son that way!" John demanded. "You aren't human…" His eyes narrowed suspiciously and glitter dangerously now. As if he wished he had a gun right now to kill Dean with…and the ability to move, so he could at least hold a gun, then get someone to point it for him and a finger that worked to pull the trigger with…yeah, he wanted that, fuck moving his whole body again. He'd settle for a finger to pull the trigger and a hand to hold the damn thing with…what the hell was his son doing cuddling with a damn vampire and why did he seem so comfortable there?! A really damn _familiar_ one…he struggled to place where he knew the vampire from and only got vague recollections of a Nest…which was no real help, he'd destroyed lots of Nest, he'd have to figure out which one first.

"No, I'm not. But I love him and we have much to tell you, Mr. Winchester." Dean said and John glared.

"John, now is not the time for this shit, we have to tell you what the doctor said." Bobby insisted.

"Fine, tell me." John growled but kept his eyes on Dean untrustingly.

"You're dying. You are paralyzed but you also have internal bleeding and most of your bones are broken, and your spleen is rupturing. He gave you until tonight or a few hours from now to live." Bobby said and John went silent, staring at him in shock. "He saved you this far, risked his life for you, so be nice! He's the reason you are even breathing and alive as you are right now, so knock the shit off, John!"

"What are you!" John demanded and they locked the door to keep this private.

"I'm a vampire, the Master Vampire of the Nest you went after when Sam was sixteen…" Dean began then explained it all with mostly honesty, but left out the spying parts and having Sam spy on them. "We are Mated, he's my Blood feed and Slave, my lover, Mate, and Submissive." He sighed as John looked more upset at that. "I love him, been protecting him all along since then, and was protecting you, too." Dean said then they talked longer and John felt his chest getting tight. His breathing was getting short. Looking at Sam and seeing his impending grief, Dean finally made a decision. "I'll turn you. Sam wants to save you and I will. But you have to want it. You can die a hunter or…be like me…we don't drink humans, I just feed off Sam and only him, but I'm his lover, too. You can live long enough to kill the demon with me this way and we can work together to protect Sam better. You can join my Nest, as my second-in-command, or not, but you won't interfere with our relationship; I'll kill you if you do." Dean said and sighed. "We're good vampires, we drink animal blood, and we don't hurt humans in any way; we avoid them and hunters. What do you want me to do?"

"Please, Dad, let him turn you? Don't be a stubborn ass and die on me! I need you to live…please!" Sam begged and sobbed against his neck as he hugged him and felt him growing colder, more organs shutting down on him, less blood flow in him now. "Hurry, you need to decide!"

"You'd protect him either way, take care of him with me here or gone?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Always, he's my Mate, I'd die for him." Dean promised and John seemed to think as he felt himself getting colder, despite the thick blanket on him. "I'd welcome you to my Nest, John. We are good vampires, you are a good man so you can't be anything but good, too…you'll fit in with us fine if you let me do this, stay with us…please?"

"Turn…turn me…" John whispered and Bobby couldn't believe he was saying it. "I'm dying, I feel it. Turn me then. Before it's too late. I need to protect Sam, even if I have to do it as a demon or a vampire, I'll do what it takes."

"Then drink." Dean said and bit his wrist, holding it to John's mouth. John drank it as it poured in, helpless to do anything else but that. Nearly half an hour later, he was done and shook, then seized and passed out. His monitors went nuts and they panicked. Dean wrapped his wrist first then hauled John over his shoulder, his ass hanging out of his gown, black cotton briefs showing, and they unlocked the door, and he ran at top speed to the car with him, the others following and leaving an empty bed in their wake.

The doctors chased them but they drove out quickly and headed home, so he could turn in private.

The doctors headed to the room and sighed, shutting off the monitors. He was dying so they must have fled to let him die at home. He wouldn't report them; he would let them do this in peace. The doctor that had tended to John sighed as he marked his chart as discharged against his advice and signed it for them. Then gave it to the nurse at the desk.

"They just…." She said in shock.

"Took him against my medical advice, I warned them not to and they chose to take him out anyway to die at home. So I was forced to discharge him against my better judgment." The doctor said and she glared at him.

"No, they stole him!" She growled.

"No, they didn't." He said then sighed. "He's dying, Jen, and it's going to happen wherever he's at and soon. So he wanted to die at home, we should let him." The doctor said and pointed to the chart. "I discharged him, got it?"

"Yes, you discharged him." Jen said then sighed. "Poor guy."

"Yes, his son will be devastated but at least he'll die where he wants to." The doctor said and left to attend a patient. Jen just nodded and signed it as a witness and let the lie stand. Knowing James, the doctor in question, was right. The patient must have chosen to die at home, so they'd let it be.

Better there among family than here alone in a cold and sterile hospital bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next night)

John blinked up at the light as he woke up for the first time since he'd been turned and Bobby quickly shut the curtains for him, then handed him sunglasses, which he slipped on. He felt a burning in his throat and moaned as Bobby's scent hit him. Sam offered him his throat instead. "I'm a blood slave, Dad, drink from me. I regenerate instantly, so take all you need."

John had to admit that Sam smelled great and lunged, biting deep and drinking. Dean supervised and kept him from taking him too deeply and from tearing at his neck in the process. Then gently pulled him off him and offered him a drink bottle of thick red stuff. "It's animal blood, you need more and you had enough human. Anymore and you'll lose control and get to where you crave, get addicted to it and need to hunt humans to get more. We can't allow that, but we do need some of it, a little is enough to function and the animal blood fills the hunger up the rest of the way. I know the animal blood tastes terrible but it will fill you up. And help you feel more in control, so drink, we got more." Dean said and John sipped it, wincing and grimacing unhappily but drinking more anyway, and soon he felt full and put it down. "We did a blood run already, got plenty more blood packs, Bobby. A truck didn't make it to the blood storage place from the blood bank with a full load but…we only took three crates of it, so they should barely notice them missing…we didn't harm anyone to get it, honest. We stole it as they were loading the truck, I swear."

"Good, I wondered how you got your human blood for them, that works, three crates won't be missed too much…and should fly under the hunter radar. No wonder we never picked up on it before, Very smart, Dean." Bobby praised him then looked at John again. "What do you remember? How do you feel?" Bobby asked, uncertain how he was now as a vampire.

"I remember Sam and all that part, I remember being taken and the demon possessing me, and the pain and the wreck…well, kind of, that's parts a bit hazy, but I remember the hospital and being in the bed paralyzed then what you said about Dean and you, and Dean's being a vampire and asking him to turn me, and then, well, all or most of it I guess." John said then worked his body, standing to see if he was still paralyzed but smiled happily when he found himself fully mobile and functioning perfectly, but stronger and feeling better than he had in years. His eyes were a darker hazel now but not noticeably, he only noticed because he was used to seeing them that way. "I feel…good."

"No, I meant emotionally, we need to see how much you lost when you turned, John. Talk to me." Bobby said and began to quiz him on how things made him feel and, two hours later, and after much very lively discussion, he sighed. "So you lost a lot. Oh, boy."

John was still intense, per usual, determined, doggedly and personally. He was still very forceful but less driven to hunt anything but the demon, not at all inclined to care about the innocents he could save in between hunting it anymore. He had lost most of his pity, forgiveness, and other softer emotions, was less loving to anyone but them and his Nest member but still loyal, not as caring as he used to be. Not very forgiving or compromising anymore…

"I can hunt still, pretend to care, and I can hunt the demon better now…Dean was right, I can hunt him better this way. Thank you, Father." John said then saw Bobby's confused look, and laughed, and they saw he was still the smiling and laughing man he had once been, he was still smirking, and smug, and playful, and teasing, and his eyes still lit with laughter and sparkled with mirth at times. He'd kept some of it at least. "Father is what we call our Sire, vampires do. So, as my Sire and Master of the Nest, he is my Father now. Or Dean, I'll call him that mostly."

"Oh, okay." Bobby said and nodded. "The Nest is coming to check on you, they sensed you waking up, be prepared." He backed off with the humans and non-humans. Then watched in amusement as John was swarmed by the vampires as they sniffed and felt him, looking for injuries and smiling as he proved to be fine and vampiric like them now. Kissing and hugging him in welcome.

"I'm fine, vampiric but fine. I'm part of you guys now, you are my Nest." John reassured the worried group and eyed Dean. "Sam is your Mate, he loves you. Good."

"So you don't object to us being together anymore?" Sam asked. He knew he would have before this.

"No, why should I? He is your Mate, Sam, he protects and loves you, I would never object to that. You are good Mates to each other but…" He looked at Bobby sadly. "I need a feed, too, one that _isn't_ Sam…"

"I'll do it." Bobby said and sighed. "How do I do this? I stay human like him, right?"

"Well, it's more than blood, Bobby." Dean said then explained. "It's sex, too. You feed while you fuck, so he'd need to have sex with you as he feeds…gay sex in your case. It makes the feed better and fuller for him; he'll be better fed that way and you'll gain the ability to regenerate the blood he takes instantly, never lose it. And you'll heal faster than humans do, too."

"Do I have to be…like Sam?" Bobby managed. "Submissive?"

"It's…you won't have a choice…the change to Feed will addict you to his blood and his body, his cock in you. You will crave his sex and feedings and you will become like Sam fairly quickly, as your Master, you will crave to submit to him. But love him, too. If you mate, of course, it happens that way all the time. You turn them into feeds, they become enthralled and end up feeling Submissive and addicted to you. I've never seen it happen where that didn't happen. And with the enthralling, one falls in love and ends up Mating…Love is a part of why we usually choose our feeds so carefully, taking years to find just the right one to keep and love, well, ones like us that mostly only drink animal blood. Some are crueler, and it's how the whole 'only human blood' thing makes them, much crueler and not as likely to love the other one as much, they usually only see them as blood feeds and sex slaves only. It's a horrible thing to see but, when we do it, we aren't as evil, so we make you feeds but…the love happens on its own and we end up in love with each other and driven to Mate to each other, it does for us animal-drinkers at least." Dean admitted. "Just remember the rule, never, not ever touch another vampire's Feed and Slave sexually, violently, or any way but as a family member or Nest Member, or it is a death sentence, that is forbidden. They are off-limits to anyone but their Masters. Sam is, and now Bobby will be only with you, too, as Sam is only with me."

"Oh, shit. Well, I'll try." Bobby said. "You are my friend, John, I fought by your side for years, so it's only right I keep you fed, too…we'll hunt together now? You as my Master, I your Feed? You'll love me, too, if this makes me like that, right? If I love you because of it…I won't have any choice…" Bobby asked and undressed now, John doing the same. "I've never…never done this, guys."

"We'll help." Dean said and waited for John's answer to Bobby's question, it was important they both agreed to this completely or it wouldn't work right.

"Yes, as your Master, and I promise to love you as my Mate and Lover. And we'll hunt together and you'll feed me regularly and we'll do the animal blood for me, too." John agreed then eyed the pair as well. "I've never done this either but I'd try, too."

"I'll help you, Dad." Sam said and sat by him. Dean sat by Bobby. Both pondered how to do it. "You give him some drops of your blood first but get into a sexual position first." He said then waited. Dean urged Bobby onto all fours and explained it was easier this way for his first time. Dean worked fingers into him with lube and got him ready while John let him take a small drink from a cut on his wrist, quickly taking it away after a few soft sips from him there, bandaging it up immediately afterward. Sam stroked him hard and applied the lube and John moaned hotly at his touch, all the son stuff gone already. Okay, so he 'd lost more than he thought but he didn't, he loved Sam as a fellow Nest member, a loved one and family still, just not as a son. He let that go as Sam urged him to kneel between Bobby's spread legs, and put the head of his cock to Bobby's loosened whole. "Work in slow, let him adjust, a little at time."

"Show me?" John asked and Sam nodded, taking the same position as Bobby.

"Watch Dean, John." Sam urged and waited as Dean got him ready, too. Then he worked into him like he'd done the first time Dean had taken him, and they watched as John did the same with Bobby, who hissed in discomfort but then moaned even as Sam did. Then Dean began to thrust in more, in and out, finding his prostate and explaining to John about how to do the same thing. Once he found his prostate and got the perfect rhythm together, Bobby cried out in pleasure as he hit it and moved back onto him. "Now feed, John, bite by the neck, the blood flow is better there. Drink some, only a little at first, then stop, then do it again, go on." Sam instructed.

Dean illustrated by biting him the same way and John fucked Bobby harder at the sight of Sam taking Dean's cock in his ass and growled. The sight of the others fucking was driving him crazy with lust! The need to claim the man below him and make him his own, his Mate, his Submissive, and his Feed, was taking him and he wasn't fighting it. His teeth took Bobby's neck and he drank him a bit then stopped, then did it again, even as his body pummeled Bobby's virgin hole and they moaned together now.

All four going hard and drinking their feeds, both feeds craving more of their Masters as they claimed and forced them to submit, their submission sinking in as the blood took them over, their Masters touches doing the same thing while it did so. A calm settled in Bobby and he found himself floating on John's pleasure, not caring about his own or cumming anymore, just wanting to satisfy and feed his Master now. "Master!" He gasped as he was drank and stroked hard by John's hand.

"Cum, Pet…" John gasped and they came at the same time, crying out and John holding him still with steel grips on his hips as he pistoned into him mercilessly and making them cum for hours in the process. "My Mate! Mine!" John hissed and bit him again, more violently, not to drink but mark him so others could see he was his now, and to control and subdue him, make him submit to him completely. Bobby whimpered submissively and nodded as he was claimed again, this time for forever by John, as his Mate and Slave, he was also his Master and Lover now as well.

And then they fell to the bed panting and Bobby cuddled to him, the feeding and sexual cravings fluttering under his skin and in his mind already, dancing along every nerve ending and cell he had in him. Blood and sex, he craved them both and his Master alone could give them to him. No other would or could. "Yours." He sighed and smiled as John lay beside him, looking down at him from one elbow he used to stare down at him from, a happy smile on his own face. "My Submissive Pet." He said and kissed him. "My Mate…mine!"

"Yes, Submissive Pet, too, your Mate, John. I love you…strangely enough." Bobby said and shook his head in surprise, he hadn't expected this but this is what the Vampiric Feeds and Slaves felt so apparently this was the way he would feel and be with John now. He'd never seen himself this way before but he did now, and there was no going back, so he just accepted it. "Master!" He said grinning. "I belong to you, Master."

"Yes, you do." John said and smiled, laying down with him now, pulling him into his tight embrace. "My immortal feed. You don't age now, Sam doesn't either. Feeds don't age after a while. Sam stopped aging years ago, I get that now, didn't see it but I do now. You will be the same, no more aging for you, my love."

"Yes, Master." Bobby said sleepily and drifted off, his Master's touch soothing away all but the need for him, that constant need that would own him now.

"Sleep, Pet. We have a hunt to begin tomorrow." John said and slept as well when the vampiric sleep stole his life, Dean already out with Sam in his arms as well. The Nest already sleeping around them on the carpet as well, not wanting to leave each other, and feeling protective of John still, their newest family member. He had to be welcomed, kept safe, and be loved by them; that was the way of the Nest, the only real way they knew to be. "I love you, too." John murmured lovingly into Bobby's red hair and kissed his temple in their sleep. "Mine."

And, like the possessive thing he was now, he held his new lover in a steel death grip while he slept as well.

Xxxxxxxxx

The demon hissed angrily as he tried to get past the wards but couldn't.

He was a vampire now, the human father, the Nest safe in the Sanctuary before him, where he couldn't touch them or get Sam from.

He had to come up with a Plan B.

And knew he might be able to if he rushed his time table on the opening of the Devil's Gate. They had the gun and Sam but he could fix that. Then set out to begin rounding up the next participants of the contest he meant them to participate in.

Sam included. Once he got him separated from his Nest long enough to join his contest as well, he was sure Sam could win it easily. Jake would be tough but Sam could stop him.

Being a vampire feed trumped superstrength, he was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** The demon takes Sam to Cold Oak and ends up with Dean going with him. The Nest must send help to aid Sam and Dean in stopping the demon from getting everyone killed. This will take everyone's help and powers to beat him. Eva shows her evil side.


	4. We're All Actors On A Stage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is taken to Cold Oak by the demon but they end up with an extra guest, Dean, who goes with Sam when he's taken, much to the demon's disappointment and rage. Now it's up to them to stop the demon from following through with his plans for the Psychic kids. Enter some of the others from their Nest and then maybe they can succeed in saving them all! Will Azazel finally get Sam or will they be able to keep him from claiming him from Dean…what fate is in store for Sam should Azazel get his way and get him to himself once and for all?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood at the counter, his Master stood nearby, being inconspicuous. The diner had been a surprise but he was hungry so Dean had stopped to let him get some food.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and Dean lunged, barely catching his wrist, before they all vanished and a light filled the room, blood slapped their faces as all were killed in the place; a death he'd meant for Dean, too, but, by grabbing Sam, Dean had been pulled in with him and now he wasn't dead, but he was _pissed_!

They found themselves laying on the ground in a street, a dirt one, and quickly got up to stand. "Where are we?" Sam asked and touched Dean to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Dean sniffed and checked him, too.

"I don't know but…that looks familiar…" Sam said and traced the tree on the bell with a finger. "I know this place, Bobby mentioned it…Let's look around to be sure." Dean nodded and they slowly walked up the street, then Dean caught the scent of humans. "There's someone in there." He said pointing to an old general store. 'Cold Oak Emporium' It's sign said. "We're in Cold Oak, wherever that is. Not that it helps." He saw a young man approach him and felt him trying to touch his mind but failing, then doing the same with Sam and getting the same result. Their minds protected at the moment by their awareness of what he was doing to them. Later, if he snuck in well enough, he could pick up their thoughts better, before they caught him doing it again. Then they'd be locked against him. A vampiric mind had that protection, Dean had learned this centuries ago and knew it gave their feeds the same protection as well.

"I'm Andrew…who are you?" The man said.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean. He's a vampire. I'm his feed. It's nice to meet you, Andrew." Sam said and Andrew look confused.

"Yes, they are real. We're here, aren't we?" Sam said and smiled. "We're good, though, we won't hurt you. How did you get here?"

"It's Andy. And I was in my van, sleeping. Then I was here…I have no idea how I got here." Andy said and asked. "You?"

"A demon grabbed Sam and I grabbed him, he's been after him for years so I knew it could happen." Dean said. "A demon brought you here, Andy, like he did us."

"Well, that explains a lot, especially the creepy people that keep showing up and trying to kill me…" Andy said. "Some cowboy guy tried to kill me but Jake got him off me."

"Who's Jake?" Sam asked and saw a soldier approaching, a tall black man.

"I am. " The black man said. "I'm Jake Sawyer."

"Sam Winchester." Sam said and shook his hand.

"Dean Anson." Dean said. "I'm a vampire Master, he's my feed and Mate."

"Uh, really?" Jake said in disbelief.

Dean showed him his fangs and Sam's neck where fresh marks hadn't healed yet. "Yes, really, but good guys, so don't panic."

"That's unusual." A blond girl said approaching. "I'm Lily."

"Hi, and …."Dean hissed now and vamped out, urging Sam behind him. "Demon!" He growled at the brunette approaching.

And Jake joined him, urging the others behind him as well. "Demon? Her? Are you sure?" He asked Dean but still backed off with him as she tried to approach them.

"Yes, I smell them on her, she's human, but not by much. She smells of demon!" Dean said and growled dangerously. "Approach him and die, demon bitch!" He warned her menacingly.

"I'd listen to him guys, vampires have a great sense of smell, they smell evil shit, and she is definitely…_something_ evil…" Sam said and sensed rather than smelled her demonicness now. "I can sense it myself now, strange. Jake, you're a soldier, used your soldier senses, can't you feel something off and evil about her, smell a weird smell?" He looked at the man in concern and Jake did his best to do as he said. Sam was right. He could smell a phosphorus grenade, unexploded from yards away, sense when an enemy was about to come near to his unit, like any good soldier, his senses ever ready to pick up on his enemy and begin fighting again…so this should be true now. It was no different than any other battle field he'd ever been on really.

Jake reached for the part of him that helped him survive the fighting so far and then he felt it…darkness, evil, a threat! A strong almost burning smell coming from her like a barely struck wooden match that hadn't lit yet but would if struck again to the box hard enough; even while she looked so innocent. He glared now, too. "Back off, Eva, I sense you now. You smell of something foul…how you ever fooled me, I'll never know…you ooze evil!"

"Ah, you got me, about time, too. Only took over a dozen of you idiots to figure it out. Yeah, I summon demons mentally and there were others that have come here before you…I lied when I said I was the only one so far." She laughed and they got more pissed. "Vampire, huh? Well, that's a new one. I can't summon those…" She saw them getting ready to attack and then decided to run away instead. "I'll be back, I'm going to win, you'll see."

"Okay, Dean, you got us. What do we do now?" Jake said and nodded to the others. All watching her go and having the bad feeling she'd be back sooner rather than later.

"We should find shelter first then find out what we have in common. He chose us for a reason, we need to know that reason. It's the key to why we're here." Sam said. "Obviously he wanted us all, so the only question remaining is why."

"In here, we can talk here. We're bunking there. There were some blankets in the other abandoned homes, so we stole all we could to make pallets and slept there." Jake said and they went in and Sam whispered to Dean now. Jake went back to them, needing to see what they were discussing so intently. "What's up?!"

"She summons Demons and we need to ward against them and quick." Sam said, using a marker from his pocket to draw the symbols on a paper he had wadded up in there from before. "Carve these at every window, door, and opening of the building. Use paint if you want, but be exact. And wear these, their charms against possession of Demons, they'll keep them from possessing you…demons tend to do that." He handed over the charms to them then ran to the kitchen and began to ruffle through the cupboards and under the sink quickly, the others helping him. Then, as he dug under a sink, he found some old bags of rock salt. "We need to line the entrances with the salt, Dean."

"Got it." Dean said and carried the bags easily for him as Sam lay line after line of salt everywhere it was needed and soon they were done. "Now we need to talk."

"I'm for it, I'm confused." Lily said and sighed.

"My mom died burning in my nursery, I got visions before I became his feed, death ones, I foresaw people dying. They stopped when he turned me. Dad said he dripped blood in my mouth when I was six months old; the demon I mean. Not Dean, I met him when I was sixteen." Sam said.

"Wait, so there are demons and vampires…and am I the only one that feels like they've been dropped rather suddenly into a bad horror movie?" Jake said. "They exist? I thought they were just…characters from fiction stories…"

"No, they're real. We're real, he's a real vampire, those things out there trying to kill you? Those are real, too. They are demons, different kinds probably but, yeah, demons." Sam said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Jake had to asked, worried. He sounded like a soldier and very knowledgeable here. He hated feeling like the dumb kid in the class, always had. "Catch us up here, I believe you, Sam, Dean, just tell us the truth."

"I'm a Hunter, and not of Elk either. I hunt supernatural things, like bad vamps and demons, not vamps like Dean here…he's my lover and Mate, too, so that would never happen. But there are demons, vampires…" He now explained it as briefly as he could. Then ended with, "And that's what the demon did. He's been stalking me for years, so it didn't surprise me that we ended up here."

"I'm adopted but my adopted parents told me most of my family burned in a fire and only I survived. My Dad got me out but died at the hospital from smoke inhalation, he smothered from it." Jake said. "I have superstrength, superhero stuff, that's it. Didn't figure it out until I lifted a truck from off of one of the men in my Unit in Afghanistan and could have easily bench pressed it."

"I'm Andrew Gallagher. My brother, Anson, and I were raised separately, our mom gave us up as babies. I'm adopted, my adopted mom burned that way, too, Sam, but Anson's didn't. Anson is dead, he tried to kill the demon when it tried to touch me… he'd been a little crazy from the start but was obsessed with me being his, overprotective didn't even come close to how he was really. Then he got murdered for it, he took me soon after that." Andrew said. "I'm psychic, and read minds and have mind control powers. Don't worry, I don't use them as much anymore. Not since I had to use them on my girlfriend to keep her from jumping off it because my brother tried to make her do it, he had the same powers but not as strong as mine. She freaked out after that and dumped me, said they scared her. I haven't really used them since." He said. His pain evident for all to see. "They are evil, I can just _feel_ it."

"I'm Lily Grey. My mom died in a fire like yours, Sam. I have…I touch someone and they die. I killed my girlfriend when she…I only grabbed her to beg her to stay then she just died in my grip. That's when I realized what I'd done and ran away, was hiding and homeless for a long time but, a few days ago, I was sleeping in an alley and then woke up here. Jake found me first then we found Eva, then Andy as a demon tried to kill him." The blond girl said. "I got my powers at fifteen."

"Me, too." Sam said and looked to the others.

"Me, too." They all said and looked confused.

"So he bled in our mouths and killed most our parents, then we got powers and then he brought us here?" Sam asked to be clear.

"Yeah, seems like, mostly." Andy said then looked out, pointing. "She's at the window." He sounded annoyed but not afraid. Dean and Sam admired that. "She's going to start doing that all the time now, isn't she? Ugh, I suppose we'll have to learn to ignore it for the most part."

"I see that." Dean said and hissed at her again, and she ran off, glaring at him hatefully. "Bitch is pissing me off." Then moaned. "And I'm thirsty, Sam."

"I need to feed him, can we get some privacy?" Sam asked and took off his clothes quickly.

"Yeah, we'll go in the kitchen." Jake said and they headed in to sit on the floor and waited.

Sam was soon pressed below his Master and fucked while he was drank from, saw Eva watching them with interest but chose to ignore their new audience, too, and, nearly an hour later, he came hard for his Master and fell spent to their pallet, Dean covered them up immediately and called out. "You can come back now, we're done." Dean laughed as Sam eyed the window, reminding him about what Eva had done. "Yeah, she watched us fuck, but, hey, we don't mind the audience sometimes. Do we, Pet?" He chuckled at Sam's blush and smiled, kissing him gently in reward. "We put on a good show. Why not watch us?"

"Yes, Master, we do, and it's worth watching if you want someone to." Sam said and blushed again as Dean cuddled him close and kissed his temple again. He liked to hold Sam after feedings and was possessive as hell about it. Sam liked this part best, too. So he smiled proudly at the arriving humans and they chuckled at their expressions. Both were still naked under their blankets but they figured they could dress when they were through cuddling. It seems a waste of a good afterglow to dress and not cuddle…they were partially covered, so that was fine for now.

They came in and stared at them in wonder.

"You had sex…" Jake said in confusion.

"Yes, we did. That's how the feeding works. I am his Master and he's my blood slave. I fuck him while I drink from him; he submits and I feed blood from him while we do it. Just him, not you. No other humans. I usually drink animal blood but there aren't any here." Dean admitted. He'd need to feed from Sam sooner and more often for now, with no animal blood available to finish the feeding off.

"I saw some rats upstairs and in the attic when we first got here…" Lily mentioned and Dean's eyes lit up. "I was looking for bedding for us, and one scared me."

"Rats would work…" Dean said and sighed. "You talk, I need to find a few rats for a feeding." He got up, mindless of being naked, then ran out and up the stairs, sniffing and scenting the rats out. Their bodies soon were scattered around upstairs, close to a couple dozen but he was sated and smiled anyway. Then headed back to them and his Mate, who he cuddled up to again, protective of him as usual. He had lunged at the window again with a bloody mouth at the sight of her watching them again and she had fled, and wondered why she didn't just break the glass to get in.

"She's part demon, she can get close to the salt lines and wards, closer than demons themselves can, but she can't cross them…we're safe here and the wards protect the walls and windows, she can't touch them without them causing her agony, that's why she hasn't broken a window." Sam pointed out. "We can't stay in here forever. And she _will_ wait us out."

"We should rest." Jake said and they all agreed. Dean slipped into his vampire sleep while cuddling Sam close. Sam slept as well. Jake, Lily, and Andrew did the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soon after that, near Dusk…)

Eva went to throw a rock at the window and got shot in the shoulder for her troubles. She turned furiously to see a dark eyed vamp with an older red-haired man beside him behind her, both with guns drawn. Two women and a man sat nearby on a black car. They were all human but the vamp and the redhead who smelled like a vamp a little. He must be a Feed. She thought. Then spotted the smirking pair sitting in the car, a dark haired man and woman, both not feeling human at all. Especially the man, he smelled of something much more powerful, something to do with fire. Then her eyes widened…he was the Pheonix, she'd been warned to stay away from him by the demon.

And they were all Hunters, shit! She swore and ran down the street now, blood leaking through the fingers clutching her shoulder. Hunters were here, what did she do now! She wondered in panic.

Xxxxxxxxxx

John knocked and Andy let him in, after him explaining where he came from and who they were. "I'm John Winchester, formerly Sam's Dad. I'm a vampire now so I'm not human anymore. This is Bobby Singer, my Mate and Feed. They are Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Mom and daughter, a part of our Nest as well. And that is Ash, our friend and Nest member, too." He laughed at their surprised looks. "I followed the GPS to Sam….I chipped him as a kid, in a fake tooth actually. I'm with his Nest, Dean's the Master of it. Can we come in?" He was more polite than usual since something about this kid seemed to demand he be nice, he had a power of some sort…

"Come in, we'll explain." Andy said in dread but still led the way in.

An hour later, they were done explaining their powers and why they were here, or what they knew of it so far. "Sam and Dean told us most of it, helped us figure it out. Now we just need to figure out what the hell we're doing here." Jake said and John approved, he was a strong one, he'd make a good hunter someday. A soldier he saw from the uniform. A good one, too. "We need to make a plan soon but we're so exhausted, demon things have been attacking us daily for a week now, since we got here. I'm so tired…" Jake sighed and yawned. "We had just gotten to sleep when you knocked, sorry. We've been up all night talking."

"You rest, we'll take watch, guys." Ellen said pulling a gun and tapping the glass as Eva tried to touch it, watching them again. She ran off and soon sat staring at them from across the street, eyes wild with hate. Sitting on a bench there on the porch. "She's creepy…who's she? And does she do that often?! Ugh!"

"That's Eva, she's a witch who summons Demons apparently. She was figured out when Dean smelled the half demon in her and freaked out. Then she began to get…odd." Jake said, unable to label her behavior exactly. "She was normal before when we met her but once Sam and Dean scented her, and confronted her about it, well, she changed. She wasn't like this before."

"So…she knows what's going on?" John said smiling coldly and standing.

"Yep, and she's right there." Dean said. His eyes held an idea, a painful one but not for them.

"May I, Father?" John asked and knew Dean knew what he was about to do.

"Yes, go do it." Dean ordered and John headed out with Bobby at his side. The others watched him go confused but stared out the window as they approached Eva and she ran. Using their blurring vampiric speed, they easily sped after her and tackled her to the ground, carrying her into the opposite building as she screamed in fury and fear. "He'll find out what we need to know."

"What is he going to do?" Andy asked and cringed at Dean's thoughts. "He's going to torture and kill her, Jake."

"Um, not finding myself caring, she's constantly trying to kill us, remember?" Jake pointed out. "That makes her the enemy and she won't stop…I'm not inclined to fight this idea, Andy…I'm really not. I think it's a good idea actually." He smiled. "Don't freak, Andy, she's a demon…you heard them. She knows what's going on and I want to know it, and she does have to die anyway. Might as well make it a useful death."

"I suppose so." Andy said and saw them coming out a few minutes later with blood on them. "Here they come, guys."

Jake let them in and they stripped down then washed off in a sink while they waited for answers.

"She'd dead. But we found out what he's up to." John said and dried off on the towel. Then redressed in his last set of clean clothes, Bobby doing the same.

"Well?" Jake asked worried. He hadn't minded the torture but he had to know what was going on.

"It's a contest, simple enough really." John said and sighed, sitting by Bobby and spreading his legs, Bobby sat there and knelt comfortably, resting his head against his Master's thigh, the way most vampire feeds and slaves preferred to. The others let it go and waited for an explanation. "His blood tainted you with demonic energy, and gave you powers, now he's cashing in. He brought you here to play a game. You are supposed to kill each other until only one is left and he or she will be his servant, use the Colt to open the crypt and Devil's Gate, and bring demons to the Earth…Hell itself, as if there weren't enough here already, geez!" He growled. "We can leave you know, we drove in, we can drive out… but he'll hunt you down, so I say we help him out…whose a drama major here?" John said getting an idea.

Then he outlined his plan, and they agreed it could work. But first he fucked and fed from Bobby while they hid in the kitchen again, afraid to wander off too far. Then came back in when he called he was done and went to hunt up some rodents in the next house, returning soon after well-fed and ready to explain his plan.

They would fake their deaths, pretend to kill each other, they would in turn pretend to try to stop them and see if it drew them out. They made fake blood from the red paint they'd used and got busy. Then they would come out later and help them kill the bastard, a simple plan really.

First, Sam 'killed' Andy, 'accidentally' making him fall on picket fence, he was carried off by a 'shocked' Sam and he was hid safely away. Then Lily tried to 'run' away and Jake pretended to snap her neck. Again hidden and saved.

Then it was up to Sam and Jake.

"You do it, Sam. How do you think we should do us?" Jake asked.

"I say we fight and you get killed while we fight, we argue and you die accidentally from my hands. I feel regret, you hide, the demon shows." Sam said and smiled. "He expects me to win so we shouldn't debunk his belief."

"Okay, let's do this." Jake said and soon they were 'arguing'. Sam trying to talk him into confronting the demon with him, Jake saying no. He betraying Sam and trying to kill him instead, saying the demon told him the truth, only one could leave. He had in his dreams so it wasn't a total lie. Jake thought in amusement. He then said he just wanted out and there was only one way to do that. More 'fighting' happened as Dean watched them anxiously and Ellen patted his shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Dean. They're only pretending, remember?" she said and nodded, but Dean didn't relax yet. His eyes pinned on Sam as he and Jake played out their 'scene' in this play of theirs. Jake slumped to the ground and soon Sam cried over killing him, hating it had happened…like the consummate actor he was. "Look, there, the demon!" Ellen said and they saw him approaching Sam, then vanishing with him.

Dean freaked but John showed him the dot on the computer he held. "Don't worry, I'm tracking him. It was part of the plan, Dean. Don't worry, the plan's working fine. Now we go get him, he won't expect us to find him now. See, he's here, in Wyoming." He said then they all piled in and drove off, toward Sam's dot and hoped they got to him before the demon hurt him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They got the others cleaned up and ready, rushing out to get to Sam. Bobby and John took some in his truck while others rode in the Impala. They followed the truck as John tracked him via computer again, eyes anxiously following Sam's GPS signal and prayed he was safe.

Wyoming held a Devil's Gate, John knew that. It was in Colt's journal he'd gotten from Elkins as he bled on the floor, vamps had killed him and left him for dead without getting to finish the job, John had interrupted and killed them all before they could. Elkins had begged him to take the gun and the journal, said he had plans for the 'Gate'. Thanked him then died. John had read the journal after burning the house with him in it, taking his Hunter weapons as well. Since when one Hunter died, he tended to pass them on to another Hunter as he did so; it was the way they usually did it.

After looting the house for any hunter weapons and journals, John had laid him gently on his desk in his study and wrapped him in a sheet tightly, covering him with oil and salt, then set him to burn, making a pyre and leaving the house to burn with him as well. Saying a tearful goodbye and sending his prayers to God to welcome him there in Heaven, said he was a good Hunter and fought well for his cause against Evil, he'd died trying to stop it so he deserved that much. Peace had filled him then as he drove off, satisfied he'd done all he could to give his friend a good send off, a good pyre he had earned as a Hunter.

John had the Colt and he damn sure meant to keep it, the demon did not get it, no fucking way.

He and Dean would make sure of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon touched Sam's face, his hazel eyes angry and disgusted with him.

"Now I have you, and you won, good for you, Sam. I was always rooting for you, you know…" Azazel said kissing his temple the way he saw Dean do to him, thinking it would help ease Sam's mind, make him happier with him…but it didn't have the same result with Sam, he noticed regretfully. Sam cringed from his touch, and he swore to make him love him the same as he did Dean.

Even if it meant killing the Vampire himself to do it.

Then claiming Sam for himself.

Yes. Azazel decided smiling. He would make Sam his…once he got rid of that pesky Master of his first. And in as painful a way as he could manage, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Sam is taken by the demon and the Nest rushes to find him, and Azazel isn't making it easy on them.


End file.
